Le rêve
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS] Ron fait un rêve, mettant en scène un baiser langoureux entre Neville et lui... Mais est ce vraiment un rêve ? RWNL. POV Ron.


En 7ème année. Un couple peu commun, mais que j'aime bien, surtout grace à "Tout n'est pas gay"...

Bonne lecture !

**_Le rêve..._**

« Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve.

Un rêve curieux, un rêve que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire...

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, en pleine nuit, et une silhouette s'avançait vers moi, grande et visiblement masculine. Je me relevais pour mieux voir qui c'était et ce qu'il me voulait. Au fond de moi j'avais un peu peur...Un tout petit peu... Il marchait silencieusement. Ma peur s'intensifiait tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus jusqu'à être au bord de mon lit. Il s'est penché vers moi, je fermai les yeux comme un peureux, et je ne n'en suis pas fier, mais contre toute attente j'ai senti ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Ce garçon m'embrassait ! Comme jamais je n'avais été embrassé, je m'en souviens encore, c'était si réaliste...J'y ai répondu.

C'était un baiser plein de passion, de désir, un baiser fougueux et violent, un baiser que mes lèvres risquent de ne pas oublier, un baiser qui m'avait fait sentir des frissons jusqu'alors inconnus, un baiser qui a électrisé et réveillé _toutes_ les parties de mon corps, et quand je dis _toutes_, c'est bien _toutes_... Et pourtant ce n'était qu'un rêve...Un rêve que j'aimerais faire plus souvent...Même si le plus troublant étant que la personne qui m'embrassait était un garçon, et non une fille...Et de surcroît, cette personne, j'ai eu l'occasion de distinguer son visage lorsque la pâle lumière du croissant de lune a été libéré par les nuages, c'était Neville...

Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce garçon niais et rêveur ?

Il, j'en suis sur, n'est pas capable d'un tel baiser ! De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un rêve, un délire de mon subconscient ...

Même si, j'avoue, en allant déjeuner ce matin, j'étais troublé. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir regarder Neville en face...

En arrivant à la table avec Harry et Hermione, je l'aperçu, discutant avec Dean et Ginny...Il avait l'air parfaitement normal. Enfin, qu'avais je imaginé ? Qu'il arrive vers moi et qu'il me dise : « _Tu as rêvé d'un baiser torride avec moi, hier soir, n'est ce pas ?_ » Non, à ma connaissance, Neville n'a pas de don de légilimancie !

Je m'installais et mangeait donc tranquillement et avec appétit mon petit déjeuner. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre son regard. Il affichait toujours son sourire gentil et innocent, mais je vis dans ses yeux une lueur sauvage et sexy, un lueur qui me remémora mon rêve et qui me fit violemment rougir...Je sentis naître une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre et en baissant les yeux je vis que mon désir se manifestais...Honteux, j'avançais un peu plus sur le banc pour cacher la marque embarrassante de mon désir.

Soudain une chose s'imposa à moi.

_Ce n'était pas un rêve._

Je déglutis.

- Ron, ça va ?

Harry avait l'air perplexe. Je m'efforçais de prendre une voix normale :

- Très bien.

- On sort de table ?

Je paniquais, sachant que mon petit problème ne s'était pas arrangé...Je ne pouvait pas décemment me lever de table et m'exposer à tout le monde !

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce maudit rêve-qui-n'en-était-pas-un ! Et aussi que Neville s'en aille de mon champ de vision...

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Harry s'impatientait. Un mensonge, un mensonge, vite !

- Non, je vais rester un peu, pour manger un autre beignet...

- Mais tu en a déjà mangé au moins 10 ! Intervint Hermione.

- Je sais, mais, j'en pris un et mordit dedans pour fonder les propos, ils chont délichieux ! Dis je, la bouche pleine.

- Ok, on se retrouve en Métamorphoses, alors ?

- Oui, oui...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Neville sortir de table et quitter la salle...Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

J'espérais que je n'aurais pas cette réaction à chaque fois que je le verrais, car en cours, il n'y aura pas de beignets pour me sauver la mise...

Heureusement pour moi, je réussis à me contrôler pour le reste de la journée, même si on n'était passé pas loin de la catastrophe en Potions, quand il était juste devant moi...

Le soir, dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me demandais si il allait revenir...Et surtout si je le voulais...

Même si la vérité c'est que je connaissais la réponse, il me gênait juste de l'admettre. Car j'en avais envie, oui je le souhaitais de tout coeur ...

Sentir encore son souffle chaud sur mon visage, sa langue jouer avec la mienne et ses douces lèvres presser ma bouche. Mon cœur s'emballait rien que d'y penser.

Le baiser avait été si fantastique que j'en avais presque oublié l'auteur...

Neville ! Timide, étourdi comme pas deux, le dernier garçon que j'aurais cru capable de m'embrasser...Surtout que ce n'était pas un chaste baiser...Ah ça non ! De plus que, jamais de ma vie, je n'aurais imaginé recevoir un baiser d'un homme...

Je finis par m'endormir, assommé par mes multiples pensées. Et comme la nuit précédente, je me réveillais en pleine nuit, et le vis s'avancer vers moi. J'ignorais si il savait que, la nuit dernière j'était conscient et que j'avais compris que ce n'était pas un rêve...Toujours est il qu'arrivé près de moi, il m'embrassa sans hésitation. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit bientôt suivi par déferlante de désir...Ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes m'excitait terriblement...Encore plus intense que la veille, son baiser me transporta. Pris d'une subite inspiration, je le pris dans mes bras et le mit sur mon lit de telle sorte qu'il fut sous moi. Je vis la surprise sur son visage, mais elle ne fut que passagère et il me tira vers lui pour s'emparer à nouveau de ma bouche. Il avait sûrement compris que j'étais pleinement conscient de ce que je faisais et avec qui...

Mon corps contre le sien, nous nous embrassions passionnément, ardemment, parfois la violence du moment contrastant avec la douceur qui suivait. Quand nous étions à bout de souffle, on se séparait, pour mieux recommencer ensuite. Mes mains, d'abord agrippant ses cheveux, descendaient peu à peu vers son torse protégé par un haut de pyjama passablement ridicule. Je le soulevais, pour parcourir sa poitrine imberbe et à peine musclée. Je le sentais frissonner sous mes doigts, cela me fit sourire.

Merlin que je le désirais ! Une envie qui se faisait sentir dans mon bas ventre...Cela m'avait un peu gêné au début mais quand j'avais senti que Neville était dans le même cas, ma gêne s'était envolée.

Et j'avais chaud, tellement chaud...

Je sentis alors ses mains dans mon dos, le touchant du bout des doigts, dessinant des petits dessins, ce qui me fit moi aussi frissonner. Mes mains qui elles, se délectaient encore de son corps en demandait plus. Je les fis alors descendre vers son pantalon et les passèrent sous l'élastique, je me mis à caresser ses hanches puis un de mes mains effleura par inadvertance sa virilité, nous faisant tressaillir tout deux. Il écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea, paraissant soudainement vulnérable.

- Non...Je...Pas encore...

- Excuses moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès...

Il me sourit, visiblement soulagé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Puis il avança la tête et m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

Mon désir s'était calmé mais j'avais toujours aussi chaud. Je retirai donc mon haut de pyjama, les yeux de Neville s'écarquillant à nouveau comme des soucoupes.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai chaud, expliquais-je simplement.

- Ah oui, moi aussi.

Il enleva alors lui aussi son haut de pyjama, puis d'une voix timide, me demanda :

- Tu veux que je retourne dans mon lit ?

- Non, restes !

Ma réponse véhémente parut l'enchanter et il s'allongea sur mon lit. Je fis de même, l'entourant de mes bras. Il se blottit contre moi, et me lança un regard rempli...d'amour ?

Ce constat ne m'effraya même pas, bizarrement il me rendit plutôt heureux. Je me collais donc un peu plus à lui, savourant le contact de sa peau douce et brûlante sur la mienne...

- Au fait, tu n'as pas peur que les gars nous entendent ?

- Aucun risque, j'ai lancé un sort d'insonorisation...Au cas ou tu hurlerais de peur...

- Ce n'est pas mon style, voyons !

On se souriait. Je me sentais bien.

Je savais que ma situation était vraiment curieuse et inattendue, presque irréelle : a) j'étais dans mon lit avec un garçon, b) nous n'avions cessé de nous embrasser passionnément et ça a faillit dégénérer, moi qui avais toujours été attiré par les filles, c) le garçon en question était Neville, d) je crois que je ressent quelque chose pour lui, alors qu'il y avait deux jours c'était seulement un ami.

Oui, c'était vraiment bizarre de se dire tout ça. Je le regardais, il s'était endormi de côté, la tête sur mon bras, il avait l'air paisible et bienheureux. Il était adorable...Avec mon doigt je dessinais un cœur sur son épaule, je me sentais ridiculement niais et sentimental, mais à vrai dire ça faisait du bien parfois...

Après avoir délicatement embrassé son front pour ne pas le réveiller, je décidai d'oublier cette situation incongrue pour ce soir et peut être pour un peu plus longtemps, qui sait ?

Je savourais, tout simplement.

Le sommeil vint rapidement.

Le lendemain était un samedi. Je me réveillais de bonne humeur, et la première chose que je vis c'est que Neville n'était plus là, la deuxième c'est Harry, me fixant avec un air interrogateur. La peur s'empara alors de moi. Et si ce matin il avait vu Neville dans mon lit ? Torse nu en plus ! Je n'avais pas vraiment honte, j'avais surtout peur de sa réaction...

- Tu dors torse nu maintenant ?

Je retins un « ouf » de soulagement. Il ne savait visiblement rien.

- Oui, j'avais chaud ! Je vais me préparer et après on va manger ?

J'avais faim mais surtout, extrêmement envie de voir Neville...C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle je m'habillais si rapidement...

Je suivis Harry dans les escaliers puis jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il était déjà là, entrain de boire. Quand il me vit, il me fit un sourire éblouissant, que je lui rendis immédiatement. Je crois que nous sommes restés plusieurs minutes comme ça, sans bouger, à se sourire et à se remémorer la veille. Notre contact visuel fut rompu par Harry qui secouait sa main devant mes yeux.

- Hé oh ! Ron !

- Oh oui, désolé...J'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

Si il savait réellement à quoi et à qui je pensais, il serait surpris !

Harry se retourna vers Neville et eut un sourire incrédule. Je retins mon souffle.

- C'est Parvati ?

- Quoi ?

- La personne que tu regardes avec un sourire béat, c'est Parvati ?

J'étouffai un éclat de rire.

- Bien sur que non !

- Ah, ouf !...Mais alors c'est qui ?

- C'est personne, je...je pensais à de la nourriture !

Mon mensonge ne parut pas le convaincre. Et pour cause car même pour un gourmand comme moi, à part si on avait pas mangé depuis des années, on ne souriait pas béatement en pensant à de la nourriture !

Enfin, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer la vérité...

Pendant le petit déjeuner, je fis attention à ne pas trop regarder Neville...Chose délicate étant donné que je sentais souvent son regard brûlant sur moi. Je savais que si je le voyais, je ressentirais une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Mauvais plan.

Quand j'eux fini, je sortis de table avec Harry. Je vis Neville faire de même.

Ou lala !

- On va jouer au Quidditch ?

- Hum, ouais si tu veux...

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de jouer au Quidditch ce matin, j'avais autre chose en tête, mais bon. Il valait mieux ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez mon meilleur ami !

Nous sommes allés chercher nos affaires dans le dortoir, puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers le stade, sans que je voie à nouveau Neville.

Harry et moi avons joué toute la matinée, c'était plutôt sympa, mais mon esprit était trop concentré sur Neville pour arrêter le Souaffle à chaque fois.

Le midi, tout le monde était déjà à table et je vis que le garçon qui accaparait mes pensées avait presque fini de manger.

J'engloutis alors tout mon repas, plus rapide que l'éclair ! Il sortit de la salle, seul. Mon dessert à moitié avalé, je fis de même, sans donner d'explication à mes amis.

Je le rattrapai dans l'escalier.

- Neville !

Il se retourna, en souriant. Puis me prit la main en me forçant à le suivre.

- Viens avec moi.

J'eus peine à retenir un gloussement (un gloussement ?). Nous étions comme un couple qui cherchait à se cacher de nos parents...C'était plutôt drôle !

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une sorte de niche, creusée dans la pierre. Je m'adossais au mur, le souffle court, mais toujours en souriant.

D'une voix sensuelle, il me souffla :

- J'ai attendu ça toute la matinée !

Il m'embrassa, doucement, puis plus fougueusement. Je jubilai, moi aussi j'attendais ça depuis ce matin !

Quand il se retira, je pointai mon doigt devant lui et d'une voix et d'un air faussement accusateur, je lui dis :

- Tu fais le garçon timide et innocent, mais en fait tu es tout le contraire !

Il me fit un sourire coquin et mystérieux.

- A vrai dire, je suis timide et innocent, sauf avec toi...

Il effleura doucement mes lèvres.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. On se sépara immédiatement.

C'était un élève de Poufsouffle.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller !

J'acquiesçai et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le regarder partir, rêveur. Harry me tira de ma rêverie.

- Ron ! Te voila, je me demandais où tu étais parti !

- Bah j'étais là...

J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement en voyant Neville.

- Hermione a accepté de nous aider pour notre devoir de Métamorphose, tu viens ?

Apparemment, non.

- Ok, j'arrive.

J'ai passé l'après midi à travailler, c'était d'un ennui mortel...

Quand ça ne m'intéressait pas, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps, j'arrêtais d'écouter pour penser à Neville...

Il m'obsédait. J'avais envie d'être avec lui, simplement, juste pour sentir sa présence à mes côtés...

Le soir fut, évidemment le bienvenu ! Je me couchai rapidement, me délectant à l'avance du moment ou Neville viendrait. Cela m'empêcha de dormir, je l'attendais.

Quand Dean, Seamus et Harry furent endormi, il vint. Il me sauta pratiquement dans les bras, embrassant mes joues, mon nez, mon front et, enfin, ma bouche. Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre...

On ne s'était pas embrassé ou vu depuis le début de l'après midi et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années.

Ce soir là, sa tête nichée dans le creux de mon cou, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'improbable, d'inattendue, de déroutant mais de tellement agréable...

Il semblait dormir, mais je lui ai tout de même chuchoté :

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Neville.

Est-ce un effet de mon imagination ou la réalité, mais je crus le voir sourire...

Je savais que c'était fou, mais je crois que c'est comme ça que je devais interpréter la chaleur dans mon ventre quand je le voyais, quand il me touchait ou m'embrassait et l'intense bonheur que je ressentais quand il était avec moi...

Le lendemain, j'étais seul dans le dortoir, il était plutôt tard. A côté de moi, il y avait un petit mot, griffonné à la hâte : _« Moi aussi »_, disait il

Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur, et ivre de joie, je sautai de mon lit, sortit du dortoir et dévala les escaliers. Il était là, seul, au centre de la salle commune. Je courut vers lui et le prit dans mes bras. Au début, il ne réagit pas, mais après quelques secondes il me rendit mon étreinte.

Transporté d'allégresse, je scellai mes lèvres aux siennes. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je vis son regard concentré sur un point derrière moi. Curieux et craignant, ce que j'allais découvrir, je me retournai.

Je vis Harry et Hermione, leurs visages marqués par la stupéfaction et les yeux écarquillés, plus encore que Neville si c'était possible. Je me figeai et attendit.

Enfin, ils me sourirent, d'abord légèrement puis franchement. J'étais soulagé, tout comme Neville que je sentis se détendre.

C'est dans ces moments là où on reconnaît ses vrais amis.

Harry se risqua :

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas Parvati... »

_**Fin**_

Je sais que la fin n'est pas terrible, désolée.

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, en tout cas !

Merci d'avoir lu. Laissez moi une review, si vous voulez.

Bisous,

Léa.


End file.
